


Carmina of Lupus

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Pocahontas, Inspired By The Legend of Zelda, Native American Styled Viktor, Snow, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Yuuri discovers a strange wolf while walking around in the snow. Only, it's more majestic than any wolf he has ever seen. Drabble.





	Carmina of Lupus

If there was one thing Yuuri loved, was seeing the cliff under the sun, laden with various coats of snow. The way the gray sky lined around the sun, and let its rays gleam on the snow made it look like it should be on a large puzzle. 

The snow landed on Yuuri’s face, but it didn’t matter. He liked it. It made him feel at ease. 

But wait – from the corner of Yuuri’s right eye, something darted. Yuuri parted his lips, letting almost one snowflake fly onto his tongue. 

“What?” Yuuri pondered. The young man took a further look at what had trod on his favorite land piece. 

It was on all fours, leaving behind certain marks on the snow as it ran. 

_Paw prints – canine ones._

Yuuri took a few steps further, realizing things further. It was a wolf – only it was more different from the wolves that Yuuri had heard of. Its legs were sheer gray, so sheer it made Yuuri’s eyes water and his heart go light; it had a large of patch of platinum covering its head and back and eyes so blue it matched the tint that Yuuri liked. 

The young man couldn’t believe it. 

Where had it come from? 

What was it doing here? 

The wolf stepped up to the edge of the cliff, its snout pointed to the sun. It sat on its hind legs and tilted its nose up, swinging it slowly as it howled a long medium, a short high, a long low, a short high again, and another long note into the air. 

“Whoa…” Yuuri muttered. The notes sounded like they should be played on a piano. So majestic. Yuuri would’ve wondered how it was but, a snake-like mist of pure gray and platinum came from the left and circled the wolf. It turned around and around in rapid speed, quicker than how much Yuuri could blink in just five seconds. 

The mist flew away like a bird catching its prey and there it –no, he— was. He was tall and had legs as slender as a deer’s, encased with a gray leather loincloth. Two pastel straps were around each –not too large, but not too small—arm. The strange person ran his fingers across the ivory feathers that sat on his head. Yuuri somehow enjoyed it. 

“What the…?” Yuuri thought, letting his foot touch the ground. 

And like a wolf, the person tensed, whipping around. 

Yuuri jolted. Fierce blue eyes pierced at him, almost out of terror. 

“N-No, I’m not here to harm you I—“ 

The strange boy held up his hand, releasing a bluish-gray, electric shock to Yuuri, calling out a word in a strange tongue. 

Yuuri was confused, shutting his eyes, probably think it would hit him, but, nothing touched him. He opened his eyes again and saw a sheet of clear blue before him. 

What?

 _‘Why did he run off?’_ Yuuri thought, rubbing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured something: Viktuuri + Snow = awesomeness. There are so many ways to write it, it’s so freaking fantastic! XD
> 
> Oh, and if you all want to know where the howling came from here it is -https: // www. youtube. com / watch? v= 0GvtVsFHh9E
> 
> Or just type in ‘wolf link sings zelda’s lullaby’. 
> 
> Hope you’ve enjoyed and please review ‘Blackbird’s Song is Over Now’ too!


End file.
